In a fastening operation such as when a person drives a screw into a solid body using a screwdriver or power tool, it is often difficult for the person driving the screw to properly hold the screw whilst it is being driven, particularly during the starting period of the driving operation. This problem is particularly acute when the screw is to be driven into an inaccessible location such as a corner, for example.
Ensuring that the screwdriver properly engages the head of the screw can be difficult as it can require a fair degree of dexterity while the user attempts to locate the screw in the desired position for fastening. Holding the blade of the screwdriver in the head of the screw can also present difficulties.
Devices to facilitate the starting of a screw in a fastening operation are known and one such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,036 (Regan). The Regan document discloses a device for a frictional fastening comprising a housing having an annular cavity extending therethrough for locating a screw inside and two oppositely disposed top and bottom openings located along a central axis of the housing. Mounted inside the housing at a distance above the bottom opening is a horizontal flexible sheet having a cross slit for receiving a screw aligned with the central axis and the openings.
A disadvantage of this device is that due to the predetermined size of the bottom opening in the housing, the guide is limited by the size of the screw that can be passed through the guide.